


make me feel special

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Series: pullout game [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Qian Kun, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Beta Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: Love is supposed to make you feel special, right? That's not how Kun makes him feel, though.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: pullout game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903606
Comments: 50
Kudos: 437





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. title taken from feel special by twice because i love those ladies  
> 2\. i suggest reading this fic while listening to [beautiful goodbye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrOrlhjIYVk) and [am i really okay like this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEc1WILXCGQ)

+++

"Have you seen Yukhei lately? He always looks so doped up and mauled," Ten says, with full on distaste. Because that couple is distasteful.

Kun's fingers continue to hit his keyboard with loud clacks, unfazed. He hums.

"And he's always hanging off of Baekhyun's arm like that," Ten huffs. He leans back on his chair and crosses his arms, eyes narrowing. "It's disgusting."

"That sounds like a you problem," Kun quips, eyes never straying from his laptop. "You sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Ten splutters. "Me? Jealous?" His voice breaks on the last syllable. Ten clears his throat. "Never."

"Right," Kun says.

"It's just--they're inseparable."

"They're in love."

"Yukhei stopped taking his scent blockers and now he reeks of that alpha."

"They're in love." Kun leans forward, cradles his chin with one hand, stares at Ten with his perfect eyebrows halfway raised behind his glasses. "Wouldn't you be like that when you're in love?"

Ten loses his words, face warming and heart tripping over itself in his chest. "No," he stammers. "I mean--I wouldn't know."

Kun smiles like he won something, small and satisfied. Ten's stomach flips weirdly. Cause wholly unrelated to the spicy noodle he had for lunch and 100% related to the expression Kun is wearing on his face.

"Then ease up on the boy," Kun replies, fingers once again flying noisily across his keyboard. Ten is grateful for the diversion in Kun's attention. He lets out a breath he doesn't know he was holding.

"Fine," Ten mumbles. "But no promises."

Kun snorts, like Ten's answer is amusing. Ten sort of wants to dig his own grave. "Then that's all I ask for."

-

"I mean, is an alpha knot that good? Is that why Yukhei is always clinging to that alpha?" Ten asks no one in particular, hands clasped on top of his stomach.

"Please get out of my house."

"Or is it just because he's an omega? Like, is his true omegan nature finally showing?"

"First of all, that's sexist as fuck," Mark retorts, "second of all please get off my couch."

Ten swings his legs sideways, finally sitting the right way up instead of sprawling on Mark's couch. He looks up at Mark and pouts.

"I was thinking."

"You were intruding," Mark says. "Get out, I have a guest in ten minutes," he whines.

"Hot date?" Ten asks, even as he starts to gather his stuff. "You guys never tell me anything anymore."

"That's because you say dumb shit like 'omegan nature'" Mark answers.

"You _know_ that's not what I meant."

"I know." Mark hands him his textbook back from the coffee table. The one he'd opened when he got there and never read a single page of. "You're just bitter because you don't have a boyfriend yet."

"Hey!" Ten swats him on the arm.

"Hyung," Mark whines, rubbing the arm Ten hit. "Get _out._ "

Ten stands up, shoulders his totebag and stomps to the door.

"Fine, but don't go to me if your _hot date_ goes awry."

Ten closes the door with Mark yelling _I never go to you after bad dates!_ in the background.

-

It's not that Ten is necessarily lonely. He has a nice life. A big enough group of friends. His social life is fine and dandy. It's just that whenever he gets home to his empty apartment after a busy day of classes and committees, he can't help but crave some company.

Ten sighs, looks at the overabundance of food he bought. He should get a cat one of these days. Maybe then his place wouldn't feel too empty.

He fishes out his phone, dials a familiar number.

Kun picks up on the first ring.

"Hey," Ten says into the receiver, taking the containers out of their bag. "I got too much chicken. Wanna come over?" 

-

"You!" Ten shouts, sprinting across the quad to where Yukhei is walking to his next class, _alone._

"Me?" Yukhei asks, bewildered for all of one second until Ten collides onto him, slinging his arms around Yukhei's neck to hug him.

"Giant baby!"

Yukhei groans, almost toppling over to accommodate his weight, hands settling around Ten's torso. "What the fuck, ge."

Ten refuses to let go, holding Yukhei tight. He smells like sea-breeze and pine instead of his usual mild cinnamon. The mixture of scent strong enough, even if muted, for a beta like Ten to be able to smell it. Ten wrinkles his nose.

"I never see you around anymore. I miss you," he says.

Yukhei sighs. He hesitantly but slowly returns the hug, bending down to bury his face on Ten's hair, like he used to do _before_ he started dating that alpha. "I miss you too," he mumbles. "Lunch?"

-

Ten can't suppress the sigh when Yukhei hands him a pair of chopsticks and his shirt slides down to expose his collarbones, littered with a new batch of bruises and hickeys.

"A biter, isn't he?"

Yukhei flushes, and promptly pulls his shirt up to cover himself. "Shut up," he mutters. "It's not like I didn't ask for it."

Ten feels his own eyebrows raise to his hairline, eyes widening. "Kinky. Also, TMI."

"You asked me to go get an STI screening with you last year," Yukhei deadpans, "and said it would be a good bonding activity."

"But it was!"

"Debatable," Yukhei replies, picking up a piece of galbi with his chopsticks and popping it into his mouth.

Ten pushes his own food around his plate. He wasn't really hungry but he missed Yukhei.

"What is it about him that has you so crazy for him anyways?"

Yukhei's mouth drop open, hesitating, seemingly caught off guard by his question. He purses his lips, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't really explain it," he starts. "He's... he's really thoughtful, you know?" Yukhei answers. "And really, _really_ kind."

"Huh," Ten muses, stealing a piece of kimchi from Yukhei's platter. Yukhei whines at him but lets him keep the piece of cabbage. "I didn't expect that kind of response from you."

"What did you expect?"

"That he has a magic knot, or something."

"Ge!" Yukhei blushes to the roots of his hair. Ten cackles loudly. He missed this kid.

"Damn," Ten sighs, "Kun was right, you _are_ in love."

Yukhei shrugs, his face still red.

Of course Kun chooses that moment to show up, sliding into the seat next to Ten. He unsurreptiously places a tangerine on Ten's tray. The only fruit Ten can consume ever.

"Hey guys," he says, sends a warning look at Ten that says he _better_ eat that tangerine or Kun is dragging him to the nearest hospital for a vitamin C booster. He reaches out to ruffle Yukhei's hair, leaning forward and completely forgetting that he ordered a hot, steaming bowl of jjampong. Would've gotten his nice white shirt dirty if Ten hadn't pushed the tray of food forward.

His eyes flicker to Ten and then to the bowl of jjampong. A thank you that Ten acknowledges by pushing the tray back in place.

Ten catches Yukhei watching them both, eyes narrowed in thought.

Kun grins up at the omega, nodding at him. Ten ignores the question in Yukhei's eyes.

"So," Kun drawls, "what did I miss?"

-

Ten offers to buy Yukhei ice cream after because he feels bad for teasing him about Baekhyun's knot. He accepts, as Ten has predicted. Yukhei has a sweet tooth a mile long even with those abs and those biceps.

They sit on a field near the on-campus lake, watching the university rowing team practice.

"Seriously though, what is it about him?" Ten asks, taking a bite out of his chocolate-vanilla ice cream sandwich. "You seem so smitten, I want to know more about him."

"He's just..." Yukhei trails off, picking at the grass under his folded legs. How does anybody think this big baby is anything but an omega, Ten isn't sure. "He just makes me feel special." Yukhei finishes lamely, gesturing to the air with his mango popsicle.

Ten snickers, but pats Yukhei on the head. Like he's seen Kun do to him.

He can't help but wonder, thinking about tangerines and knowing someone's coffee order based on what day and what month it is. Ten looks at his ice cream sandwich, its vanilla filling starting to melt.

"Makes you feel special, huh."

-

Ten sets down the cup of espresso gently on the table, pulling out a chair and throwing himself on top of it. He cradles his own green tea latte close. It's too late for coffee, but he knows that that doesn't matter for Kun. Not this close to his oral exams.

"No food in the library," Kun mumbles, eyes stuck on the screen of his laptop, one hand scrolling down the pages of an e-book, the other holding a mechanical pencil. Poised on top of a half-full page of notebook.

Ten makes a noncommittal sound of disagreement. Kun picks up the cup anyhow, and takes a sip. His shoulders sag slightly after he swallows. Finally relaxing out of their tense state. Ten watches his throat work. Almost misses whatever Kun said to him afterwards.

"Thanks," Kun says, reaching over to ruffle his hair. Ten knows it's an alpha thing, he does it a lot to him and Yukhei. But then his hand slides lower, until it settles on the nape of Ten's nape, squeezing briefly.

Ten's breath hitches. He gets a flash of hazelnut, with an undercurrent of espresso. Ten fights the urge to shudder, exhaling slowly from his mouth.

"Go home," Kun says, pulling his hand away and all his warmth with him. Ten blinks away the dejection he feels at the loss.

"Don't tell me what to do," Ten replies, pulling out his macbook and setting it on the table. "I have a paper to finish, too."

Kun glances at his wristwatch. It's only seven. The library will kick them out in two hours. Then Kun will go to a 24 hour McDonalds or coworking space to continue studying. He thinks of the uncomfortable chairs at both of those places, and the visible eyebags under Kun's eyes.

"I'm pulling an all-nighter tonight." He's not. His paper isn't due until next week. "Wanna come to mine?"

-

It's not the first time Kun has been to his. Not the first time he spent an all-nighter there either. He refuses the clothes Ten offers to him out of habit, relents after Ten's insistence out of habit, too.

He sets up camp in Ten's dining table, a cable extension plugged in to the socket behind the fridge just so they can charge their laptops. Ten keeps him company until the digital clock on his laptop says 2AM, dicking around on youtube and not doing any real work.

When he looks up, Kun is already asleep, slumped over his notes, laptop still playing a song to his earphones.

"You'll get a crick in your neck like that," Ten says to no one in particular.

He puts his own laptop on sleep, going to his bedroom to fetch a spare blanket.

Ten gently pulls off Kun's glasses, folds it and places it next to him. Next he turns off the song, pulling the earbuds from Kun's ear and fiddling with Kun's beat up laptop until it's put on sleep. Ten drapes a blanket over Kun's shoulder, and doesn't turn off the lights because he knows Kun will get confused when he wakes up if he does.

Ten sits on the chair closest from him, pulling his legs underneath his chin. He takes his time looking at Kun. The steady rise and fall of his back. He smells faintly of hazelnut. Ten's nose isn't as good at picking up scents as alphas or omegas are but he can make that out, at least.

Ten thinks about how he'll wake up in the morning and how Kun will make them both breakfast before he leaves. How he'll leave a note for Ten if he's still asleep, thanking him and telling him to not skip on breakfast or he'll skin him alive.

Ten reaches out, traces one delicate browbone with his index finger.

Makes him feel special, huh.

-

Ten wakes groggily in the middle of the night to his bed dipping behind him. The faint smell of hazelnut touches him before a pair of arms follow, wrapping around him.

"Mffhfh?" Ten mumbles smartly.

"Sleep," Kun whispers, breath warm on Ten's ear.

This is a break in familiarity, Ten thinks distantly. This isn't normal, his sleep-addled brain supplies.

"Sleep," Kun says again, squeezing his arms once around Ten's middle. He's a long line of heat behind Ten, and it's hard not to feel comfortable when he's so familiar and Ten is so tired.

Ten turns around, burrows deeper into the warmth Kun is providing. He can pick up the hazelnut, now, like it clings to the shirt Kun is wearing. It's nice. Ten likes it like this.

He closes his eyes, sighing, lets the sleep pulls him under.

"G'night."

-

This time, Ten wakes up with a jolt. Heart roaring in his ears. It takes him a while to orient himself, to wonder whose shirt he's fisting. His eyes snap open to find an eyeful of black hair. The familiar scent of hazelnut.

Ten lets go like he's burned, trying to jump away but can't.

Kun has an arm slung around his middle, face buried in the crook of his neck. He stirs awake, affected by Ten's sudden rousing. Kun flips to his side, eyes scrunching as he stretches, finally letting go of Ten. His shirt rides up and exposes a sliver of skin and a little happy trail.

Ten's throat feels dry.

Kun sits up slowly, yawning and rubbing his eyes. His hair is ridiculous, sticking up at odd angles. Ten's hand itches to run through them and tame them down.

He blinks owlishly at Ten, smiles sleepily. "Mornin'," he says, voice rough from sleep. "Wha' time is it?" Kun asks around another yawn.

In the fragility of the morning, something shakes inside him. Unfurls and unwraps around a feeling he thought he'd tamed into submission. An adoration of sorts for the smell of hazelnut and the penchant for bitter espresso. It overtakes his senses, pools in his stomach and his fingertips.

Kun continues to smile at him, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a devious smirk when Ten doesn't answer. Like a cat that got the bag. Or maybe Ten's heart. Or his everything.

He cocks up an eyebrow, asking, "you okay?"

Ten wants to say no. Ten wants, so bad, to kiss him.

"Sure," Ten answers. "Be right back."

Ten grabs the hoodie draped over the back of his chair, his wallet and his phone, and bails out of his apartment.

-

"You're quiet," Yukhei comments. He drums his fingers on top of the table. He keeps looking at Baekhyun, who's preparing breakfast at the stove, no doubt wanting to help. But he's keeping Ten company instead.

Ten hunches down further, pulls the strings of his hoodie so it covers his forehead. "Sorry."

"No, Ten," Yukhei sighs. "That's not what I meant."

Baekhyun comes to them bringing a plate of pancakes, he sets it down on the table and kisses Yukhei's forehead. Yukhei melts happily, dopey grin overtaking his features. If he was a cat he'd be purring, by now.

Ten feels ten times shittier.

Baekhyun sits across him and gives him a blinding smile, nodding at Ten. "Help yourself, Ten-ah."

They eat in silence, Baekhyun and Yukhei keep exchanging glances at each other. Ten can't blame them. He wouldn't know what to do if a friend of his suddenly shows up in a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants at ass AM in the morning, smelling like--

Ten freezes, fork pausing on top of his plate. Realizes he's in the company of an alpha and an omega. Recalls Yukhei's wide-eyed, dumbstruck stare when he'd opened the door to Baekhyun's apartment earlier that morning.

"Do I smell like--" Ten stammers, looking from Baekhyun to Yukhei, feels suddenly exposed, "I mean--"

Baekhyun looks at anywhere but at him. He clears his throat suddenly and pushes his chair back. "I'm just gonna--" he says, jerks his thumb over his shoulder. "Gonna go to the bathroom for a while. Yep. Just gonna go to the bathroom." He gets up hastily, Yukhei giving him an approving nod. He watches Baekhyun disappear down the hallway, until the sound of a door being closed echoes through the kitchen. And then he turns to give his full attention to Ten.

"Okay, Ten-ge," Yukhei says. "Spill."

-

"So that's what happened? You slept together? Like _literally_ slept together on the same bed?"

Ten nods, pushing his food around. Yukhei makes the situation sound way lighter than it is. Maybe it is, and Ten's just too cowardly to face it.

He sighs. "Cool, I thought you slept together _slept_ together or something. I mean, you always kinda smelled like him before, but this morning you just... reeked. Pardon my words."

Ten frowns. "What do you mean I always kinda smelled like him?"

"Well you hang out with each other so much, it's bound to happen. He does that sometimes, scent us."

"Isn't that--isn't that rude?"

"Well, alphas scent things unconsciously. It's more of their scent rubbing on you than anything." Yukhei shrugs. "But this morning," he continues, leaning forward on his forearms, "I had no doubt that you either fucked or he scent-marked you."

"He scent-marked _me_?" Ten feels something boiling at the pit of his stomach. Indignation and a bit of giddiness, a lot of fear and anxiety.

"Ten," Yukhei says gently, putting a hand on top of his clenched fist. "Scents are directly related to feelings," he explains, "if an alpha or an omega airs out enough pheromones to make them _stick_ to you. Imagine how intense you make them feel."

"I see." Ten feels dizzy with the sudden knowledge. "I still don't know what to do, Yukhei. I don't--" he shakes his head. "I really don't know what to do."

"Talk to him," Yukhei says. "Figure it out."

-

Baekhyun was kind enough to drive him to Kun's place, even kind enough to let Ten shower off the lingering smell of Kun. It's no use, he still smells like Kun according to Yukhei, but at least Ten would feel less like death and more like himself.

He likes Baekhyun more with each passing second, maybe one of these days he'll properly forgive him for stealing Yukhei away, but now Ten has more pressing issues to tackle.

"You scent-marked me," is what he says when Kun opens the door, barging into his studio apartment. He waits for Kun to close the door and follow him inside, where Ten plops himself on Kun's bed.

"Hello to you too," Kun replies drily. "Forgot your keys?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"It wasn't a question," Kun says, "had breakfast yet?"

"I did, and you _scent-marked me_ ," Ten presses.

Kun takes off his glasses, puts it on his desk and pinches the bridge of his nose, other hand cocked on his hip.

"You know, for someone who's always so smart, you sure can be dumb sometimes."

"You think I'm smart?"

"Ten," Kun says, exasperated. "You know what it means."

"I don't," Ten answers, "because you never told me."

Kun flinches bodily, hurt flashing all over his face. "You never tell me anything either," he retorts. "You left this morning without telling me anything." 

Well, that's that, then. Ten swallows around a lump in his throat, he feels like he's been sucker-punched in the stomach. His face feels hot. His eyes sting.

He gets up, holding out his hand. "My keys, please." He's surprised but proud his voice doesn't shake. 

Kun fishes it out of the back pocket of his jeans and hands it to him in silence. Ten thinks about how it was so easy to give Kun a spare key to his apartment, and how he likes making Kun feel special.

Ten storms out of Kun's apartment, insides rolling over with unspoken words, chest heavy, and hails a cab.

-

"I literally do not know what you guys are fighting about."

Ten shrugs, continues staring at the ceiling. 

"I asked Kun-hyung and he just shrugged," Mark continues, " _exactly_ like that."

"Well, that's our thing, apparently," Ten replies. "We match so well that we're stubborn exactly where we shouldn't be."

Mark tilts his head in thought, hand patting lightly on Ten's calf, where they're lying on his lap. "Maybe you should just kiss," he offers. "Jonginnie and I fought the other day, and then we kissed and apologized."

"That sounds nice, Mark."

"No, seriously. We were angry and we were like... maybe if we kissed. And it worked. We talked afterwards but we kissed first."

"That's because you're a sap," Ten sits up with a groan, twists to crack his joints.

"Like you're not," Mark shoots back, "you've been literally bringing him lunch after his oral exams for two years."

"Shut it," Ten slaps his arm, "or I will terrorize Jongin with stories of your wild youth." 

"No don't do that, definitely don't do that," Mark says.

"Still haven't told him about the wig incident?"

"Never. I'm never telling him that."

Ten fishes out his phone, waggling his eyebrows at Mark. "Well, _then._ "

Mark yelps, chases Ten around the room. Ten laughs throughout. At least he has someone to tease tonight.

-

"It's so weird seeing you guys fight," Yukhei comments, "it's like.. the world is weird."

"We fight all the time," Ten says, swerving his character to the right. He sucks at Mario Kart. they should've played something else.

"No, but this is like, the cold war. It's so bad. Even Baekhyun said it was bad. Kun is like hella distracted."

"His oral is coming," Ten counters, "he's always distracted before orals."

"No but..." Yukhei trails off, then sighs. On screen, he throws a mushroom at Ten, the jackass. "Talk to him. Please just talk to him."

"Okay," Ten answers. "I'll talk to him."

-

The thing about easiness and familiarity is, you don't miss it until it's gone. He doesn't realize how much time he spends with Kun until he's exhausted every single name on his contact list. His kitchen stays untouched throughout the two weeks he's gone without talking to Kun.

Ten lies in his cold bed and stares at the ceiling, a Kun-shaped cavity inside his life and his chest, wishing, very desperately, that his sheets smell like hazelnut instead of laundry detergent.

-

The first thing that Kun says to him when he sees Ten outside of his class is, "nice hair."

Ten grins, relief flooding through him. It's addicting, this security. He's missed it. "Thanks."

In his Kun-less void, Ten re-dyed his hair black and got an undercut. It filled him up a little, with the knowledge that Kun likes his black hair.

Ten holds up the bag of sandwich and coffee, satisfaction running through him when Kun perks up. "Lunch?"

-

"How was oral?"

Kun bites into his sandwich, tipping his head back as he chews, trying to get as much sunlight as possible on him. He's like a plant after orals. Seeking sunlight and warmth and food. Ten's been doing this long enough to know that he was probably stuck at home the past two weeks they weren't talking. Surviving on instant noodles and bland coffee. Curtains drawn so tight he wouldn't know the difference between morning and night.

"It was hard, I got cholecystitis. I hated it." He sighs.

Ten puts the iced coffee on his other hand, Kun sips it dutifully.

He finishes his food and balls up the wrapper in his hand, pulling his legs up underneath his chin. Somehow Ten finds himself on the field by the lake again, watching the rowing team practice.

The silence is nice, if a bit tired. Ten hasn't been sleeping well, nervous about today, nervous about Kun, who wouldn't stop fidgeting next to him.

"Ten, I'm--"

"Not now," Ten cuts him off, "you haven't slept in two days and I'm trying to enjoy having you back before you reject me."

Kun inhales sharply, looks at Ten with wide eyes. "There's no rejection," he says. "Ten."

Ten gazes ahead at the lake, throat sticking. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Kun puts his hand on top of Ten's, tangling their fingers together. It's so different from having Yukhei or Mark do it. Kun feels warmer than them both, feels better, gets tingles up his arm and up his neck. "Sleep with me."

Ten smirks, finally facing Kun properly. "Sleep with you?"

He pinches Ten's arm lightly. "Not like _that,_ " he says drily, rolling his eyes. "I sleep better when I'm with you."

"Cool," is all Ten manages to say, "alright."

-

They go to Kun's cramped little studio apartment afterwards. Kun immediately starts stripping once he gets through the door, making a trail of his bag and clothing items from the entrance to the bathroom door. He showers, and then crawls into bed, pulling Ten along with him. He falls asleep with his head on Ten's chest, Ten's arms cradling him close.

They've shared beds before. Well, before the _incident._ But never like this, never this close. Kun is so warm, he smells faintly of hazelnut. Will Ten smell like him again, he wonders. Will the scent stay longer.

Ten closes his eyes, and with these thoughts in mind, he falls asleep.

-

He wakes up to soothing fingers going through his hair, parting through the strands. It goes down to his neck, sometimes, down to his back and then back up to his hair. Their positions are reversed, somehow. Ten with his cheek pressed against Kun's sternum. He's warm everywhere he's pressed together with Kun. 

"We should talk," Kun says.

"We should," Ten mumbles.

"I'm sorry for scenting you." Kun's hand pauses. "I'm sorry for taking you for granted, for never saying anything."

"I'm sorry for running away," Ten replies, tightening his arms around Kun, snuggling further into him. It smells richly like hazelnut in here, like someone is baking a toast spread full with Nutella. "And for never saying anything, too."

Kun chuckles. "We're a mess."

"We are."

Ten sits pushes himself off, sits up on his elbows so he can look up at Kun properly. Kun smiles hesitantly at him.

"Yukhei said love is feeling special," Ten says, "but I don't feel special when I'm with you. You just--" He pauses, searching Kun's eyes.

"I'm what?"

"Without you, it feels hollow. Here." Ten pats his chest, where his heart is. "Incomplete."

"Yeah?" Kun cradles his face, pulls Ten up to his knees, so he hovers above him. "Well you make _me_ feel special."

"That's nice," Ten murmurs. Kun is so close Ten could count his eyelashes. He's so familiar and new at the same time. It's exhilarating. Ten's heart is beating so loud he wonders if Kun can hear it. "Just special?"

"Complete, too," Kun murmurs, "barely got through orals without you."

"Sorry," Ten whispers, "I couldn't stand seeing your face because I kept wanting to kiss you."

Kun snorts. "You're ridiculous."

"Well." His eyes dart down to Kun's lips. He wants. So bad. "Can I kiss you _now_?"

Kun laughs warmly. Great, now Ten will never get the image of crinkly-eyed Kun out of his brain. "I thought you'd never ask."

-

"Dude, you do realize I'm not an omega though, right?" Ten brings up the next day, on their usual spot in the central cafeteria.

Kun makes a face, it's kind of funny. _Really_ cute. "Don't _dude_ me when we're dating," he says. "Also yeah, of course."

"Our bits don't really line up."

Kun shrugs. "That's fine, we can explore our options together."

That's such a Kun thing to say that Ten sort of wants to kiss him breathless. He can't though, not in front of so many people. He refuses to be like Baekhyun and Yukhei, who shove their tongues down each other's throats in the cafeteria on the daily. Or Jongin who basically only wants to sit on Mark's lap whenever they go places.

"You're such a loser," he says instead, voice shaking. "Why am I dating you."

"Because otherwise that'd be empty." Kun pokes his chest, grinning until his dimples show.

Ten can't believe him, so he pulls him in for a quick kiss. Kun's lips are slightly chapped, salty and sweet from the caramel frappe they got earlier. They give easily under Ten's, but he's smiling too much the kiss turns into them pressing their smiles against each other.

Ten laughs when he pulls away, smacks another kiss on Kun's lips just to make sure. Damn public places. He pulls Kun close to him.

"Loser," Ten breathes out into the shared space between them.

"Fine," Kun replies, stealing another kiss from Ten, "as long as I'm _your_ loser."

-

"Did they just--" Yukhei stutters out.

"Yep," Mark answers, popping the p at the end.

"Are they--"

"Yep."

"That's, huh."

"Not really surprising, I know."

"No, yeah. About time." Yukhei fishes up his phone, and dials Baekhyun's number. His boyfriend picks up on the first ring.

"Hyung," he starts, eyes meeting with Mark and shrugging, who also returns the shrug. "You'll never guess who finally got together."

+++


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten's beta ass finally takes Kun's alpha knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha

+++

"You keep squirming." Kun's hands are warm where they land on his hips. Gentle despite the tone of his voice. "Stop squirming."

"I'm about to have what is basically a fist shoved up my unslicked ass, you try being not nervous." Ten shoots at him.

Kun snorts, follows it up by running his hands up and down Ten's sides. "You asked for this," he says airily. "Besides, I've tried it before. It's not so bad." 

"You--what?"

"Now relax." The hot head of his cock is nudging Ten's puckered rim through the condom, teasingly pressing in but not quite breaching him. Ten swallows, anticipation swirls down his stomach like wine. He feels like shaking apart already.

"Remember," Kun murmurs, draping himself over Ten and pressing a kiss on the back of his neck. Ten doesn't bother stopping the full-body shiver this time. "Anytime you say stop, we stop."

"Yeah," Ten breathes out, chasing Kun's cock with his hips. Kun tuts behind him, straightening up. "Yeah, come on."

They prepared for this. Stretched out Ten's asshole with toys that have knots at the base over the week. Everytime, Ten always cums so hard he near blacks out. He doesn't know how big Kun's knot is going to be, but his cock is _big_ , and Ten's mouth waters at the thought of Kun fucking him with it.

"Come on," Ten whines, pushes his ass back. "What are you waiting fo-r." Ten's word breaks on a moan as Kun pushes in. The head of his cock stretching Ten's rim.

"Oh god," Ten chokes out.

Kun chuckles breathlessly, his cock continuously spearing Ten open, until he fits snugly to the base. "Not so loud now are you."

Ten turns around, sends Kun the most murderous look he could muster being on his hands and knees. But Kun looks hot kneeling behind him, Ten's gut swoop at the sight. He clenches around Kun.

"Shit," Kun gasps. "Ten."

Ten giggles. "Heh."

"Ass," Kun mutters, hitting Ten's ass lightly. The sting goes straight to his dick, adding to his arousal and drawing out a choked out breath from Ten. His face warms when Kun stills.

"So you're _into_ that."

"Into what?" Ten asks breathlessly. 

Kun hums, hands petting lightly along his sides, reaches down to press his fingers against Ten's nipples. Ten bows his back to avoid the pressure, but he moans loudly.

"And you're into this, too."

"Can you just _fuck_ me," Ten gasps, shaking. Kun continues his assault on his nipples, tops it with open-mouthed kisses down Ten's back. Mouth hot and insistent down the knobs of his spine. There are too many sensations happening. Ten's dick twitches out of arousal.

"Kun," he whines, " _alpha._ "

Kun's dick throbs inside him. Ten doesn't know whether he wants to whimper or tease him about it.

"That's playing dirty," Kun whispers in his ear. But he's drawing his cock out, the slide easy and slick thanks to the liberal amount of lube they used, and then slamming it back in.

Kun hits _deep_. Ten chokes, falling onto his elbows.

" _Dude._ "

"Don't dude me when I'm balls deep inside you," Kun chides, slapping the side of his thigh.

It goes straight to Ten's dick, makes it throb and spurt out precum. Ten fists the sheets. Kun _really_ needs to stop doing that.

"You really--"

Kun chooses that moment to draw his hips back again, and fucks in hard, jostling Ten forward on the bed. Making Ten gasp and punching a whimper out of him. He pulls out again, before pushing back in, fucking Ten with long, hard, strokes. Fat cock splitting Ten open again and again.

"Oh God," Ten moans, hips undulating on their own to meet Kun's thrusts. His hole feels warm and slutty around Kun's cock, each drag of his dick out stretching his rim over and over again. He can't get wet, but the lube makes it _so_ wet, enough that the filthy sounds of their fucking echoes in the silent room.

"Shit," Kun groans. "You're so tight. Shit, _shit._ " Kun grips Ten's hips, pulls them up so Ten's arch deepens and there's no avoiding it when he hits Ten's prostate. Jolts of pleasure sparks up Ten's spine, down his toes and fingertips. It makes him moan loudly, makes him widen his legs in an attempt to get Kun _deeper._

"T-there," Ten slurs, pushing his ass back. "There, again, please."

"Y-yeah." Kun bends down again, drapes himself over Ten, thrusts unrelenting. Balls slapping against his ass.

It's so _good_. Kun is hitting all the right places inside him, brushing against his prostate with every other fuck in, breathing hot and heavy on Ten's ear. Ten feels like his brain is liquefied into mush, melting out of him with every drag of Kun's cock inside him.

He turns his head to the side, pants openly. Kun seems to read his mind, he kisses him. It's more of them panting into each other's mouth, but it still makes Ten moan softly.

"You feel so good," Kun whispers into his ear. "So good, so hot, so tight, _Ten,_ " he whines.

Ten could feel it when it comes, the base of Kun's dick widening, inflating. Catching his rim with every push and pull of his cock inside. Pain-pleasure trips up his spine, makes his entire body throb, dick leaking where they're hanging heavy between his legs.

"D-do you feel that, Ten. Do you feel that?" Kun rambles.

"Yeah, _yes._ Give it to me, come on."

Kun changes pace into short thrusts, driving his swelling knot into Ten's asshole over and over again, stretching him beyond belief. Ten sobs, eyes scrunching shut and hands shaking as he digs his fingers into the sheets, the sensation too much, too much all at once.

Just as Ten feels like he's going to split apart, Kun shoves his hips down and the knot lodges itself inside him with a loud squelch. Kun topples completely on top of him, grunting as they're finally locked together, trembling above Ten.

"Hfnhf," Ten mumbles smartly. 

Kun buries his moan on the meat of Ten's shoulder, hips moving in quick, aborted thrusts. Forcing the knot against Ten's prostate again and again. Ten splutters, chokes on his own spit and whimpers, the direct stimulation making him like he's one giant nerve being plucked constantly.

"I'm gonna--" Ten whimpers, moans, fingers twisting the sheets, "I'm gonna--"

The pressure is too much, between Kun grinding into him and him clenching constantly around the knot, Ten snaps. He cums, eyes rolling back to his head, cock twitching and kicking underneath him, spurting messily onto the sheets.

Kun keeps driving into him, hips twitching helplessly as he chases Ten through his orgasm. Ten's tongue feels thick in his mouth, body numb except for the pleasure coursing through his veins. He rocks back on instinct, trying to chase that high.

"Don't--" Kun warns, but Ten _swears_ he can't help it. Grinds back against Kun's knot, tries to get it _deeper_.

"Ten I'm gonna--" With one powerful shove, Kun's knot pops. He cums, moaning low in Ten's ear, hips relentlessly driving into Ten. It's too much, too much, Ten sobs through it, oversensitivity bringing tears in his eyes, but his hips keep moving, chasing whatever's left and then some.

"Ah..." Ten shudders, moaning quietly as his cock spurts out one last string of cum. He goes limp underneath Kun, breathes in the pervasive scent of hazelnut and tries to tame his heartbeat.

Kun pats his hip. "R-right back at ya," he pants.

Ten wants to reply with a witty remark, but whatever it is can wait. Ten feels too fucked out and blissed out to care. He floats on a cloud, a smile stretching out his lips.

He's gonna be sore for days, but it's totally worth it.

-

"Ten-ge," Yukhei says.

Ten hums.

"I don't wanna be that guy--"

"Then don't."

"--but I couldn't help noticing that you're wearing a turtleneck today."

Ten looks at him blankly. The little shit has a smug grin on his face. Ten takes back all those praises about Baekhyun. He's a terrible influence in Yukhei's life. He didn't used to be like this before.

"So?"

"So," Yukhei cradles his chin in one hand. "He's a biter, huh," he drawls.

Ten continues to stare at him blankly, hoping that Yukhei will get it in him that no, Ten does not have hickeys _there_ where people could easily see. That the sleeveless turtleneck was a fashion decision made out of _taste_ , which he has an abundance of and Yukhei has none of.

Yukhei waggles his eyebrows instead.

"You are aware this is Kun we're talking about."

"So?"

"The same person who'd rather be caught dead than wearing a non-ironed shirts."

"Baekhyun always wears fluffy sweaters and expensive shirts but that doesn't matter now, does it," Yukhei continues cheekily, eyes turning into crescents.

Ten sighs. Sets down his tablet on the table and yanks the neck of his shirt down, exposing his very clean, unmarked skin.

"There, happy?"

Yukhei deflates, pouting. "You're no fun."

Ten snickers, gathering his things and shoving them on his totebag, shouldering his jeans jacket and then the bag.

"Well, I'm going then, Kun's class is almost over." He gets up, wincing when a dull ache shoots up his spine, and tries not drag his feet too much. "I'll see you later, Yukhei." Ten pats Yukhei's shoulder and ambles away, trying his best not to let his limp show.

"Hey wait..." He hears Yukhei mumble behind him absently. Ten picks up his pace, getting out of the cafe before Yukhei could call him back.

His phone pings noisily, Ten fishes it out and opens Yukhei's text.

from: Yukhei

_ge_

_p_

_p_

_p_

_p_

_you_

_asshole_

_you have a sex limp!!!_

_p_

_p_

_p_

_i hate you_

Ten laughs to himself, grinning and repocketing his phone. Kun's going to be horrified that Yukhei now has _speculations_ about his sex life. He stretches up on his toes, feeling the mid-afternoon breeze ruffle through his hair, imagining Kun's mortified face and laughing quietly to himself.

Ten's going to have a field day with this.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally done! please tell me what you think :D thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
